Conventional camera systems often use one large lens which may extend considerably out from the front of a camera. Such lenses often tend not only to increase the overall thickness of the camera device but to add considerably to the weight of the camera device.
In view of the above discussion there is a need for methods and apparatus for camera components which can be used to implement a camera device which can be implemented without having to use a lens barrel that extends considerably beyond the face of the camera.
While not necessary or critical it would be desirable if the modules and/or other camera device components could be implemented in a way that allows multiple camera modules, e.g., optical chains, to be included in a single camera device. From a design perspective it would be desirable if one or more modules could be oriented in a camera device in manner that allows at least a portion of an optical path of the camera module to extend in inside the body of the camera device inside the camera device in which is included in a direction other than along the front to back direction of the camera device thereby allowing flexibility in camera module arrangement and utilization of space within the camera device.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved methods and/or apparatus for implementing camera modules and/or a camera device. While not necessary it would be desirable if one or more camera features facilitated implementation of a thin camera device where a lens assembly need not extend far outside the front of a camera device.